Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *BIONICLE: Universe - I have been placing a lot of effort into both the film and storyline, the MOCs, the scenery, the human characters, the music, the props, everything. I have a put a ton of detail into the film, plus the article is neatly written - and since it will hopefully be released soon, I think that from the trailers and everything, it deserves to be recognized on the Main Page. #Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 14:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Magnon #I've put a lot of work into developing his character and a thorough back story. Please take the time to read it before passing him over. Liopleurodon 16:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Fortress of Ages #This is one fairly detailed location. --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 21:13, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #This is better then both of the above. Varkanax ''' 22:43, September 5, 2011 (UTC) # #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #The Soulbreaker 07:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image *File:SAM_2761.jpg #Probably my best photo ever--[[User:Ids5621|'''Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 14:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Video:Bionicle Effect 2 Trailer #An awesome video, combining two great genres. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 15:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Atraks_PIC2_copy.jpg #My best Photoshopped image. The Soulbreaker 11:03, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 06:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #The Mad Header 01:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) # *File:P8080033.JPG #How about this? Liopleurodon 21:24, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Featured Story *The Darkest Light #Probably one of my best works on CBW, TDL is definitely my favorite story to write so far. It's also the 14th longest page on the wiki, with only eleven chapters. Varkanax ''' 14:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) # #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #The Soulbreaker 07:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) *Guardian of the Dead Souls #Pehaps not as well-known as the story above, but it is my best story, so I am re-nominating it. Liopleurodon 16:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Featured Creation *Rak'Ven #My best MOC ever, still a WIP, but I was told I can enter him anyways. The Soulbreaker 15:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #Best. MOC. Ever. Literally. I mean it. --The Mad Header 00:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) #Very impressive. Also, how many best MOC evers are there for you, MT? :P '''Shadowmaster 20:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, this one is my ultimate favorite. He's the only guy I've made a MOC based off of. :O -The Mad Header 23:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *Pariah #My best female Vortixx creation. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 15:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Shanohn #One of my best MOCs to date. I've received some good feedback on him already, and I think he stands a good chance. Liopleurodon 16:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Shadowplayer #My best MOC to date. Featured Trivia *Azon, Glacund, and Paldur are Jaller's only friends (excluding Rosalina). #--'Recgameboy' | "You little horse." 03:02, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *Narko was originally going to be named "Narku," however, due to a mispronunciation in BIONICLE: A-Team, his name was changed to Narko. #Liopleurodon 04:35, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Featured Quote #Some humorous dialogue between Turahk and Guurahk. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 22:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #'Varkanax ' 12:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #The Soulbreaker 07:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Kierek-" If you were half the piraka I am... " Lenaan-" What are you talking about, I Am half the piraka you are! " #I just thought of the common phrase and then changed it a little ; ) Piraka king 19:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Featured User *User:Liopleurodonferox #Hard to spell, but he's a great user. I think he deserves it. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 15:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 19:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *User:Jareroden97 #A great contributor and B'crat. #What Jman said. The Soulbreaker 07:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 08:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #'Varkanax ' 12:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) #A better candidate for featured user, I think. Liopleurodon 13:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC)